


A Reddit Post

by MaxDoesThingsTheyShouldnt



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bodyguard, Bodyguard!Geralt, But it's not an AU, Celebrity!Jaksier, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Like you are in their world and you stumble across this on reddit, M/M, Modern Era, Not Beta Read, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, So yeah, Why Did I Write This?, Yeah this sucks, he's trying, it's in first person cuz it's a reddit post, this exists now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxDoesThingsTheyShouldnt/pseuds/MaxDoesThingsTheyShouldnt
Summary: A post from a throw away account on reddit where a celebrity talks about his bodyguard.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 16
Kudos: 161





	A Reddit Post

**Author's Note:**

> SO... It's almost 3 AM. I haven't written in a long time. I have school tomorrow. (Online (YAY Covid-19)) I am going to wake up regretting writing this, and cringing.

I’m a celebrity, and i'm in love with my bodyguard  
  
R/Confessions  
  
  
Throw away account.  
  
I am a high ranking B list celebrity.  
  
I have been known for about a decade now and have had a security guard(s) for the last eight. I just started out with one, and he’s still my bodyguard now. He’s my head of security, and I trust him with everything I have.  
  
The first time we met I knew there was something there. He seemed really familiar, but I couldn't place where I knew him from. I just knew him, and I trusted him. I know he’s paid to protect me, but it feels like it's more than that. I've always felt like it was more than a job to him. The way he acts is almost as though he’s waited his whole life to protect ME, not just anyone but ME.  
  
He’s really cold and standoff-ish to everyone. He doesn't talk much either, but he's always been different around me. I see him relax when it’s just us in a room, and he doesn’t glare at me like he glares at everyone else. It’s always been like that, right from the start. The thing is, I’m not the one who pays him, that's my manager who also gets the final say in who gets to stay on the team, but my security guard will just glare at her. When my manager gets mad at me he gets this look in his eye like he wants to kill her, like at any moment if she gets too much he is ready to end her.  
  
Sometimes he'll say something that makes absolutely no sense and I can’t help it when I burst out laughing, kinda like it’s an inside joke, but we never made the inside joke. Like it was just always there.  
  
I may just be ignoring other times, but the only times I can think of him ever smiling was at me.  
  
I am head over heels for this guy. Totally in love. I would do anything for his smile, and even more for the rest of him. (He's gorgeous)  
  
As ridiculous as it may sound, he’s my family.  
  
I feel like I knew him before we met, but I didn’t.  
  
I don’t really believe in the stuff but if I did I would definitely guess we were close in a past life. Maybe we were. I do sometimes have dreams about him, we’re in a forest under the stars, or at some really olden day tavern. He’ll be sitting in the corner brooding, and I'm playing a lute with a crowd gathered. He’s always some kind of warrior, and I’m wearing colourful outfits with those puffy sleeves people used to wear.  
  
So yeah I’m a pinning dumbass who has nonsense visions, and develops feelings the second I see a pretty face.  
I don’t know what to do, and I just needed to tell someone.  
Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those "AUs" where Jaskier died a long time ago but now its the 21st century and he has been reincarnated, and Geralt who never died is trying to protect him and make sure he's happy.  
> Yennefer in not the manager.


End file.
